tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bank Account
Every character in a Player Account has a personal Bank Account, there's not a Bank Account for all the characters altogether. Bank Accounts can be used to deposit gold and can be accessed from the banks in every city. It is recommended to deposit all money you have into your Bank Account so that if you go to any city, all your gold is accessible. Services Exchanging Although for this service players don't need a Bank Account, the Banker NPC is able to exchange between different coins for you in different ways. He exchanges: * Gold Coins to Platinum Coins (if you say change gold) * Platinum Coins to Gold Coins or Crystal Coins (if you say change platinum) * Crystal Coins to Platinum Coins (if you say change crystal) Note that if you say change platinum, the Banker NPC will ask which type of coin you want to change for your platinum coin(s). You need to say either gold or crystal. Example: Player: Hello Banker NPC: Hello, player. Player: Change platinum Banker NPC: Which would you like to receive, gold or crystal? Player: Crystal Banker NPC: And how many crystal coins would you like to receive? Player: 4 Banker NPC: So you would like to change 400 platinum coins into 4 crystal. Is this correct? Player: Yes Banker NPC: Here you are. Check balance Say balance to the Banker NPCs and they will tell you how much gold is stored in your Bank Account. The NPC at each bank says different things as you get richer and richer. * When you have less than 100k, they simply say "Your account balance is x'' gold." * When you have between 100k and 1kk they say "You certainly have made a pretty penny. Your account balance is ''x gold." * When you have between 1kk and 10kk they say "Wow, you've reached the magic number of one million gp! Your account balance is x'' gold." * When you have over 10kk they say "I think you must be one of the richest inhabitants of Tibia! Your account balance is ''x gold." * When you have over 1k on Rookgaard, Paulie says "You have certainly made a pretty penny. Your account balance is x'' gold. That also means that the limit of your junior bank account is exceeded - to deposit more money, you have to go to mainland." House and Guild Hall Rent Payment The Bank account is needed in case you want to rent a house or guild hall. When you take part in an auction, you can only make a bid if you have the sufficient money on your Bank Account to participate. The amount of gold of your maximum bid and the rent for the first month will be reserved and cannot be withdrawn until the auction is over. Eventual reserved money will be mentioned when you ask for your balance. Transactions Depositing To deposit gold in a character's Bank Account, you have to say the word ''deposit, followed by the amount of gold you'd like to deposit, and the Banker NPC will save it in your Bank Account. It's also possible to deposit all money that you actually have. To do this, you need to say deposit all. Example: Player: Hi Banker NPC: Hello! Player: deposit 400 Banker NPC: Would you really like to deposit 400 gold? Player: yes Banker NPC: Alright, we have added the amount of 400 gold to your balance. You can withdraw your gold anytime you want to. Note: if you say "Deposit 0", the Banker will answer "You are joking, aren't you?". Withdrawing Similarly, you can withdraw gold from a character's Bank Account, say the word withdraw followed by the amount of gold you'd like to withdraw. If the required amount of gold is more than 99 gps, you will receive platinum coins and maybe some gold coins, and in case you ask for more than 9999 gps, you'll receive crystal coins, maybe platinum coins and/or gold coins. Example: Player: hi Banker NPC: A good day to you. Player: withdraw 100 Banker NPC: Are you sure you wish to withdraw 100 gold from your bank account? Player: yes Banker NPC: Here you are, 100 gold. Please let me know if there is something else I can do for you. You see a platinum coin. It weighs 0.10 oz. Note: if you say "Withdraw 0", the Banker will answer "Sure, you want nothing you get nothing!". Transferring Additionally, a character can transfer money to any other character, regardless of the account in which the destination character is located. Say the word transfer followed by the amount of gold you want to transfer. Then, the Banker NPC will ask the name of the character that will receive the amount, you say it and then acknowledge with a yes that you want the transfer to be made. The Rookgaard Bank doesn't allow transfers. Example: Player: Hi Banker NPC: A good day to you. Player: transfer 100 to Player Banker NPC: Would you really like to transfer 100 gold to Player? Player: yes Banker NPC: Very well. You have transferred 100 gold to Player. Note: if you say "Transfer 0 to player", the Banker will answer "Please think about it. Okay?". Junior Bank Accounts The Rookgaard Bank services only Junior Bank Accounts. Players with a Junior Bank Account cannot transfer money and have a limit of 1000 gold coins. However, if they go anywhere outside Rookgaard, Junior Bank Accounts become Full Bank Accounts automatically, including all money stored on it. When a player is rooked, all his possessions are deleted, including the gold on his Bank Account. The only items which remain safe are those stored in his depot box. Category:Game Terms Category:Game Elements